cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daleks Invasion of Morcia/Chapter three: The Morcian Rebels
Clone and the Doctor run straight into the room, it is well lit with several candles and is full of crates stacked up against the walls that appear to be filled with supplies, enough for an army!* “CLONE?! You were not expected back ‘till the morrow” *A Dwarf wearing a golden battle helm with a scraggly, flea and lice infested brown beard, approaches Clone* “’Ello Clone. Wh’t ‘re you do’in ‘ere when y’re ment to be with Knight?” Clone: “Hey! Draketh, everyone, this is my friend, his name is the Doctor” The Doctor: “Yes, I’m the Doctor and which one of you took our friend?” *An Elven gentleman stands up and walks over to the Doctor and Clone* “The pretty woman with fiery hair?” The Doctor: “Yes” “It was I, Arantha and my brother Aarlam that ambushed her, we’re sorry, it’s just you see, in this time of war we need to protect ourselves from the unknown” Clone: “Is the boy here?” Aarlam: “He is outback, watching over the girl, I am truly sorry if we hurt her in any way” Clone: “This way Doctor!” *He speaks gleefully knowing what he’s about to show the Doctor* *The Doctor and Clone both walk up to the small room at the back and look in from the open door* *A boy sits with his back to the door watching over Kate, he speaks without turning* “She’s not from here, more likely from my time but how did she get here?” *Finally realising who it is, the Doctor speaks gleefully* “Oh, have a guess?” *Tim leaps up and turns to see the Doctor leaning in the doorway with a great big gleaming grin on his face* “Doctor!” *He runs over and wraps his arms around the Doctor in a big hug, Clone looks at him, jealous that he doesn’t get a hug* Arantha: “We’re getting a message!” *Clone, the Doctor and Tim walk back into the larger room, where everyone is listening to a staticy and rather bad quality radio message being played through a vortex manipulator in the middle of the room* “PEOPLE OF MORCIA WE WILL TAKE YOUR CASTLE FOR OUR NEEDS, ANY RESISTANCE SHALL BE OBLITERATED!” *The Doctor knowing all too well what sent that transmission is horrified to know that they somehow made it into the past* “How’d they get here?!” Clone: “Well… I believe that I’m partly to blame…” Tim: “No you’re not! If anyone is, it should be my fault. I was stupid enough to fall out of the TARDIS” *Another transmission from the Dalek saucer plays through the vortex manipulator* “ALERT! ALERT! WE ARE UNDER ATT-AAAAAGGGGHHHHH-” “-Hello? This thing on? Ah, yes, it is. Arantha, you getting this?” Arantha: “Yes, not too loud or clear though. Knight, are you there as well?” “Yes. Knight’s here, just…” *There’s a sudden BOOM from outside! A great explosion that shakes the whole castle!* *Arantha walks up to a wall, removes a brick and reaches his hand in. The wall slides open, revealing a doorway and they all step through it, to the outside* *BOOM! Another great explosion causes the whole castle to shake* Clone: “Woah!” *Up above, high in the sky, a Knight and Clone are hurtling through the air, surrounded by falling debris, towards the castle!* Knight: “Hahaha! This feels amazing!” *The Clone reaches for an almost intact Dalek that is plummeting to the ground beside him and grabs the plunger* “Race you to the ground!” *The Clone suddenly picks up speed* *The Knight has a sudden realization he might smash into the ground, he panics and starts to flail his arms about* *Clone watches as the Knight falls a little too fast, he goes to run over and try to catch the Knight but a Dalek skims past his helmet knocking him backwards* *The Dalek with the Clone attached crashes into the ground, bounces twice and then comes to a halt, while that happens Clone leaps into the air and attempts to catch the Knight but instead ends up with the Knight knocking him to the ground, winding him* “Sorry, I appear to have landed on you” *The Knight pulls himself up and then turns and holds out a hand to pull Clone up* “You! You’re… no! There cannot be two of you?” Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Doctor Who (Stories)